The Song of the Siren
by TwilightKitty78
Summary: When Starswirl tells her that knowledge of three powerful artifacts is forbidden to her, Adagio does everything she can to learn more of what they can do. When Adagio meets someone all of Equestia thought was long gone, she learns of magic she never thought existed, and she desperately craves the power she's learned of.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh.. Starswirl, can't we move on?" asked the orange-maned pony. "Not yet, Adagio," replied her mentor. "You haven't even _started_ the reading on the Windigos." Adagio sighed, and rolled her eyes. "But it's so _boring_. Why would I want to learn about _them _when I could be learning about…" She picked up a book laying on the table, and opened it to a page with the illustration of three ruby-like gemstones. "These! 'The amulets of the song…'" she read. "'...guaranteed to grant the bearers unimaginable power. This power is gained by -'" Before she finished reading, Starswirl slammed the book shut. "Hey!" shouted Adagio.

"It is not yet time for you to learn about that," said Starswirl. "Now, let's stop here for tonight. We'll continue this tomorrow." and with that, the unicorn lifted the book from the table with his magic, and carried it out of the library.

Days passed, and Adagio had almost completely forgotten about the book, and the amulets, when, during her studies, she ran across another book containing them. Adagio looked at Starswirl, to make sure he wasn't looking at her. Then, she began to read.

"_The amulets of the song are more commonly known as 'The sirens amulets.' Three bearers are required for the full power to be unleashed. The amulet bearers rely on the negative energy of other creatures. The power of them is said to grant the bearers immortality, and to control the will of others, to an extent. With enough power, the bearers have the ability to -"_

"Adagio!" the mare jumped at the sound of her name. "Have you finished yet?" asked Starswirl. He looked down at the book that Adagio had been reading. "Hmph. I thought I told you not to read about those amulets!" He then lifted the book, and teleported it out of sight. Adagio's face was red with anger. "Why not?!" she asked. "Those amulets are powerful! Imagine all I could do with them!" Starswirl sighed and said, "I already have. I don't think you're ready. Now, it's late. I think you should get some rest, Adagio." And with that, Starswirl turned, and walked out of the library.

Around midnight, Adagio was still awake. She had been pacing her room. The thought of having the power of the amulets consumed her. Suddenly, she was struck with a brilliant idea. She remembered that Starswirl had a museum in which he kept magical artifacts. She decided she would sneak in, and see if the amulets were there.

Adagio reached the museum, and began her search. The soft light radiating from her horn was just enough to see the plaques on the displays. She passed through what seemed like a million displays when she finally found what she was looking for. Three beautiful, shining red amulets, placed in a pyramid formation. She stared at them for a moment, as if they were putting her into a trance. She was about to lift the glass dome from over top of the amulets, when a magical beam shot through the glass, shattering it. Adagio backed away and turned to see from whose horn the beam had originated. She saw a blue unicorn with short purple hair. The mare's golden eyes gleamed with greed as she approached the pedestal that held the amulets. "Hey!" Adagio shouted. "Those aren't yours!" The unicorn merely chuckled. "They aren't _yours_ either," she replied.

Then, the blue mare lifted the amulets into a saddlebag that rested on her back, and ran toward the exit. Adagio ran after her, and attempted to stun her with a blast from her horn, but it was as if the mare could predict where Adagio was shooting, and blocked each shot. Then, the mare came to a stop, when she came to a locked door. Adagio knew where that door led, and her eyes widened. "You can't go in there!" the purple-haired unicorn smirked. "Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?"

"I - uh…" Adagio stammered. The blue pony laughed. "I thought so." With that, the unicorn lit her horn with orange magic and disappeared. Adagio heard her reappear on the other side of the door. She quickly tried to teleport to the other side, but she couldn't get through. _Of course._ She thought, _Starswirl's magical barrier._ She could hear the mare shuffling around in the room. Then she heard something else; a familiar voice saying, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Starswirl had woken up. Adagio heard a laugh. "Oh, Starswirl… Don't you recognize me?" Starswirl gasped. "No. It can't be," he said. "Sempre Sapphire…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sempre Sapphire?_ Adagio replayed the name in her mind, trying to place it. _I don't remember anypony by that name._ The unicorn shut her eyes. _I have to focus. Get those amulets._ She reopened her eyes. She tried opening the door with her magic. No luck. She looked around the room at the relics. Maybe she could use one of the magical artifacts to break the magical seal. Her eyes went back to the door. _But if she could teleport in, why can't I?_ Adagio closed her eyes, and lit her horn to begin the spell. She concentrated. _C'mon Adagio, it's just a teleportation spell. You've done this a thousand times._ With a flash, Adagio disappeared. She opened her eyes, and she was in Starswirl's chambers, where her mentor was still gawking at the blue unicorn. Sempre looked over at Adagio. "So nice of you to join us," she said with a smirk.

"Starswirl! She stole the amulets!" Adagio shouted. Starswirl narrowed his eyes at Sempre.

"I thought I told you never to come back here," he said, pure cold resentment flickering in his eyes. "I told you those amulets would drive you mad!"

Sempre sized him up, obviously unaffected by the information. "Oh you poor, foolish old colt. You always underestimated me." Her gaze flickered over Adagio. "And I figured you'd be quick to replace me. It seems like this one's got big aspirations too."

Starswirl lit his horn, aiming it at Sempre. "This is your final warning, Sempre. Return the amulets and leave, or I destroy you."

"Alright. You win. I'll return the amulets to where they belong." She opened the saddle bag, removing a shining ruby necklace, and putting it around her neck. As soon as it was on, a shimmering aura surrounded her, her eyes filling briefly with a red glow. She advanced on Starswirl. "There. Right where it should've been all along."

Starswirl shrank, backing away. "P-please, Sempre, you don't have to do this." Adagio had never seen so much fear in his eyes before.

Adagio watched, mouth hanging open. Then, she acted. She used her magic to remove a second amulet, and clipping it around her own neck. She heard Starswirl cry out in protest, and Sempre laughing. The magic flooded her entire body, filling her with power. Her vision turned bright red, and she could feel the magic surrounding her.

Once her vision cleared, Starswirl was staring at her in disbelief, and Sempre wore a smirk. "Aw, poor old Starswirl's newest pet finally saw the light, and turned on him. How _sad_." She looked at Adagio. "Come on. We'll work together." She held out a hoof, and Adagio took it, taking a brief glance at Starswirl's hurt expression. "Let's go."

With a flash of light, her mentor's chambers disappeared around her.

When the light dissipated, Adagio found herself standing with Sempre in a grungy alley. Sempre peered around the corner of one of the buildings beside them, then turned down the path. Adagio trotted to catch up with her. "Wait!" she called. Sempre looked back at her, falling into step with her. "Shouldn't we stick together? I mean, the books did say the amulets were stronger with three ponies."

Sempre rolled her eyes. "Yes, we need to stay together. But do you see a third pony anywhere? I thought so." She examined their surroundings. "I heard of a mare who was looking for the amulets who lives somewhere in Canterlot. Her name is Aria Blaze. We find her, we have our third."

"Did someone say my name?" They both turned to see mare, dressed in a dirty cloak, sitting against a building. She removed the hood, revealing her long, braided purple mane. "I'm Aria Blaze."


End file.
